Art of the Elements
by Wrenbythesea
Summary: At the age of thirteen Ren was given an amazing gift, the ability to control the elements and to shift into animals (her favorite being the wolf). Flash forward five years and she's still learning the ropes of her powers, but now has to factor in another new school and friends, the pack trying to expose her secret and...of course...Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hi, I'm Caroline and this is my first time actually posting a story of mine. I love writing and creating a world of my own, along with reading stories on here! However, I'm not the best at writing so please excuse any errors; I tried to edit this best I could. This story includes an OC I have had in my head for quite a while, and so I finally decided to start writing about her and her family. I have quite a lot of this story already written so I should be updating pretty regularly! This story probably picks up during the New Moon time period.

Only my OCs and plot lines are mine, everything else is all Stephenie Meyer!

Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

 **Art of the Elements**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ren if you don't get up now you'll be late for your first day of school."

"Okay Mom, I'm getting up!" I grumbled sitting up and realizing I had silenced my alarm about three times too many. I walked over to my mirror and started to brush through the million knots in my hair and after several attempts my wavy brownish black hair was visible. Once dressed and with my school things, I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple off the counter. I gave a quick goodbye to my mother not wanting to wait around for the morning lecture on new school etiquette. Seeing as how I missed both the bus and my brothers, Caspian and Calix, driving to school, I knew I had to walk. After a search of the directions to school and seeing how Google told me it would take longer than expected to walk there, I decided a shortcut through the woods wasn't unwarranted.

A quick trip into the woods behind my house would deposit me onto the main road through La Push and leave me with only a ten minute walk. The woods themselves were dark and beautiful, dense with western hemlocks, towering sitka spruce and vibrant mosses. However the howling of wolves in the not too far distance gave me an unnatural and uneasy feeling of being watched.

I made it school with just enough time to spare. La Push High wasn't big, and neither was the student body, looking Quileute benefitted me because for once I wouldn't stand out. The main office, located directly across the main doors was practically vacant minus the secretary sitting at the front desk and the rather large person in a chair at the corner.

"Hello dear, and how can I help you?" The rather cheery secretary prodded.

"Um, I'm new here so I need my schedule." I told tentatively.

"Yes of course! What's your name?"

"Ren East." And after a few seconds of typing she headed over to a printer to grab my schedule.

"Here you go hun. First period you have Chemistry," she turned to the large person in the chair that looked too little to hold them. "Paul! Show her to first period, since you both are taking it." she said which caused this Paul to snap their head up and groggily get up.

"Whatever Nancy." The boy, Paul, said causing Nancy to scowl. He must be in the office a lot.

The walk to first period was nothing less than awkward. Paul was even bigger when he was next to me, extremely tall, with large muscles and short black hair surely made him stick out among the other students. After a brief conversation of asking if I needed to stop at my locker and my simple answer of no, we made it to first period. Not once did he even care to look at me.

"Paul…Paul," I said trying to get his attention, snapping my fingers by him, "Thanks for showing me to class," He still didn't look at me.

"Hello?" I said loudly getting impatient that I was being blatantly ignored.

"What? Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Paul replied bluntly.

"Just… thanks for showing me to class." I repeated to him.

"Oh, ah no problem I guess." He replied looking at the ground. The only open seats at this point were in the front row so I slid in as Paul did the same besides me. The bell had just rung and already I was starting to get a feeling of dread, but before I could focus too much on it the teacher walked in. She was young and clearly not Quileute from her pale skin, but looked enthusiastic to be teaching.

"Good morning class! For those of you who do not already know me, I'm Mrs. Reilly and this is Chemistry. We also have a new student here today like most of you I'm sure already knew," And then she looked at me, along with every other set of eyes in the room, except Paul's who kept his trained on his desk, "Hello, your Ren East right?" She questioned.

"Yeah that's right." I told her, already feeling my face heat up.

"Well tell us a few things about you Ren. Clue us in on who you are."

"Let's see, I was born here but moved away when I was just a year old and my family just moved us back here from North Carolina. I also have twin brothers who are Caspian and Calix, they are currently seniors."

"Well we are glad to have you back here. You know you're sure in for a weather change here Ms. East."

"Yeah I sure am." I told her nervously laughing, hoping she would take the attention off me already, which she did and went on to teaching her introductory lesson.

By the tine lunch had come around I figured out where my classes were and found out that Paul was in all my morning classes. I mainly kept to myself but did talk to a couple girls. I knew better than to set down ties because knowing my family history, we would be moving again by the end of the school year. I headed into the lunchroom and found Caspian and Calix pretty easily, which I was thankful for. Caspian had a dark tan tone and brown medium length wavy hair which was a contrast to Calix's hair which was almost black.

"Hey Casp, Cal, can I sit with you guys today?" I asked as they were grabbing their food from the lunch room line.

"Sure Ren, you not talk to anyone?" Caspian asked sitting down with me and Cal, at an empty table after we had paid for our lunch.

"I did but didn't talk to them much." I told them truthfully, my brothers knew I was a very quiet introverted person at first.

"Really who were they?" Cal asked, questioning my answer. I looked around but only could see Paul so I pointed over to where he and his equally huge friends were sitting.

"Which one?" Cal asked through gritted teeth.

"The one in the black shirt." I told him and as I looked back over to their table, I finally caught Paul's gaze. For a minute we just stared at each other. I got lost in his dark golden brown eyes; wanting nothing more than to get to know everything I could about him and to do what I could to make those golden brown eyes shine with happiness. His mouth slightly dropped open then the loudest noise erupted in the lunch room. I quickly broke my gaze and looked back to my brothers and when I looked back at the table Paul was gone and the rest of the table was barking with laughter. I was still confused with the feelings I had just felt and the odd incident that had occurred.

"Ren have you not heard what people call their little group?" Cal asked me with a mad look on his face, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No I haven't, why?" I questioned.

"They're called the La Push Gang. They're known for possibly being on steroids. I don't want you hanging out with them Ren. Got it?" Cal told me, being the usual overprotective older brother, which I couldn't stand.

"Whatever." I told him. The odd feeling returned now in my chest, almost more like my heart. It felt as though someone I care about was upset or mad and that I needed to help them feel better. Yet I somehow didn't think it was toward Caspian or Calix. I shook my head to clear it and my chest of that feeling and with a final smile and goodbye to my brothers I threw away my lunch and headed towards my next class. Once I got there I made a beeline to the back and sunk into the seat, just ready for this day to be done.

With twenty minutes left of last period I heard the door open and then slam shut. I glanced up and saw Paul walk in and slump into the seat in front of me, I felt my heart speed up a bit.

"Mr. Lahote you're needed in the office, you can take all your stuff, no need to stay." the teacher told him obviously annoyed he walked in so late. Paul huffed and grabbed his bag slamming the door again as he closed it behind him. I wonder if he was late because of what happened at lunch. After the final bell rang I walked out to the sight of a silent downpour and parking lot void of Calix and Caspian's car. I sighed and pulled my jacket closer around me, preparing for the walk home. I only got about five minutes from school when I couldn't take the fact that I was sopping wet and freezing.

Once I wandered deep enough into the dense woods I dropped my bag, and prepared to reveal my secret to the curious gray jay that was perched on a hemlock branch.

With a quick inhale I felt oxygen enter into my human body and through a sharp exhale I felt it leave my wolf form.

Thank you so much for reading, I'll be uploading again real soon! Give me a follow to make sure you don't miss an upload and let me know what you think of my story so far!

\- C


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I felt ambitious and decided to go on ahead and upload my second chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Only the OC's and plot lines are mine, everything else is Stephenie Meyer!

\- C

Art of the Elements

 **Chapter 2**

I picked up my book bag with my mouth and continued along the way I had come to school.

I smiled at the thought of being able to turn into a wolf, and well any animal really. Of course no one knows; not Calix, Caspian or even my parents. And turning into a wolf isn't all I can do, as long as I've seen the animal I can turn into it. I can also control the four elements; fire, water, earth, wind.

It's a lot but I'm learning to handle it. I'm also the only Elemental, as I call myself, out there. Up to my thirteenth birthday I had dreams about a woman with tan skin and long black hair that told me to continue the legacy and she explained all this "elemental" stuff to me but I thought it was just weird dreams. However, on my thirteenth birthday, she stopped showing up and I never found out who it was, even though I asked both my parents, but received no answer.

When I finally made it to the woods behind my house I shifted out, glad I was able to shift and keep my clothes on. However, I was still soaking wet. I unlocked the back door and walked upstairs to Calix's room.

"Hey, where were you guys this afternoon?" I asked him madly.

"Oh, me and Casp left early, we figured you'd ride the bus." he said simply.

"Well I walked home thank you!" I said motioning to my sopping wet hair and attire.

"Sorry." he replied.

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cal shot back.

"Nothing" I said walking out of his room. I went into my room, grabbed my rain jacket and yelled to whoever was listening that I was going to the beach. I was already wet, why not embrace it.

I jogged to the beach, and normally I'm sure it would be totally crowed but in this weather there wasn't a soul. I walked over to the edge of the woods and checked once more to see if there was anyone around and with the coast clear I dropped my bag and shifted into my wolf. I then nuzzled my bag under the rock so no one would find it.

As I was running along I found this worn out path. I leaned down and sniffed it. The smell was unusual, I couldn't put a name to it so I shrugged and ran on. It was about an hour later when I came upon the edge of a cliff. Below it was a running river with land on the opposite edge. I sat down to admire the river and the setting sun that was partially in view through the trees and storm clouds. I lost track of time and was broken from my peaceful state by a deep grumble behind me. I jumped and spun around and standing in front of me were five huge wolves.

They were bigger than me and that was saying something. There was a black, sliver, russet, brown and grey wolf. When my eyes met the eyes of the sliver wolf something happened. I felt like I had a connection. The black wolf in the front took a step forward and growled. I took a couple steps back, forgetting about the cliff behind me. The sliver one started to walk forward with a longing look in its brown eyes. Then all of a sudden the black wolf stepped away from in front of me and into the tree line. He returned as a tall, well built man.

"Hello. My name is Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha of this pack and if you could phase back and talk with us that would be well appreciated. We would just like to know the purpose of you being on our land. We mean no harm." he told me. No way was I shifting back and I definitely wasn't phasing back or whatever that meant. I took another step back still oblivious to the cliff. In a moment I lost my footing, leaving my hind legs and lower part of my body hanging over. I couldn't risk shifting or heck doing anything elemental in this situation. I was stuck. I couldn't let them know what or who I was.

The sliver wolf leapt forward and put his mouth around my paw. He was trying to help. I tried to regain my footing but couldn't the cliff was too sharp and unstable. I gave him a pleaded look and then realized if I shifted at the right time, I could shift into a trout before I hit the water. I could use my power of water to make sure I hit it just right that no injury came to me. I gave a slight whine and pulled my paw out of his mouth and let go of my hold on the earth. I just fell.

Right before I hit the water I heard a howl and someone yelling then as I was mid shift I saw the sliver wolf falling. I made a last minute decision and shifted back to my human form as I hit the water and without thinking I raised my hands above my head and a water column shot up out of the river. Luckily, I timed it right so as the column went up it caught the wolf. He was brought back down and in the water safely. My hair hung, covering most of my face so only part of my face was visible.

I turned around, about to shift into a fish when I heard the splashing of water. The sliver wolf was no longer a wolf but, Paul Lahote. I gasped as I heard him yell something along the lines of 'wait' but it was too late, I was already under water as a trout. I swam as fast as I could to get away from the scene, heading down waterfalls and curves and the moment I reached the ocean I turned into a dolphin and raced back towards the beach. As I made it ashore it was again pouring rain and I quickly grabbed my stashed bag making a beeline for the road.

Upon reaching the house I was out of breath, wet, and freaked out. I rummaged around for my keys, unlocked the door, and then sprinted up into my room. I collapsed on my floor, trying to register what just happened. I played it over and over but still couldn't get a grasp on it. I slowly got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to shower. When I was done I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a La Push High shirt. Relieved no real homework was given to me, I collapsed on the couch with some pizza that Caspian must have ordered.

As soon as I was about to turn the TV on I heard the doorbell ring. Curious I walked over to the door and peaked through the peep hole. I silently gasped when I saw who it was. Standing on my front porch was Paul, Sam and another boy. Sam rang the doorbell again. I heard Calix get out of his room and so with one last glance I transformed into a wren and flew quickly up to my room, glad we had no open windows.

I shifted back then crept to my door and poked my head out so I could hear the exchange going on but remain unseen. I heard Calix open the front door.

"How can I help you?" Calix asked with a bitter tone.

"Well we were wondering if you had seen anything strange around the reservation." Sam told my brother.

"Can't say I have." Calix told them. I then got a strange feeling, wanting to go down and see Paul. I shook my head but walked down anyways.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Calix as Sam, Paul and the other guy were still standing on our porch.

"We were just wondering if anyone has seen any weird activity around." Sam said while Paul just stood their looking at me. I looked at him and smiled back.

"Well that's all we need, thanks." Sam said as they started to walk away, Paul glancing back at me one more. I smiled to myself then shut the door looking around for Calix but found him gone. I shrugged and walked back to the couch to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

Hi y'all! This chapter is a lot longer than the last two! Yay! I've had lots of motivation here lately to edit and upload my chapters, so I'm uploading pretty fast right now (hopefully I can keep it up)! This chapter introduces some familiar characters! So enjoy and happy reading!

Only my OCs and plot lines are mine, everything else is all Stephenie Meyer!

\- C

 **Art of the Elements**

 **Chapter 3**

The last half of the week breezed by, and I was glad Friday finally arrived. As I walked to school there was no rain falling and for a nice change there was sunshine. For once I would arrive to school not slightly soggy from the rain, and beautiful weather like this called for a good looking outfit. My faded Coachella shirt, ripped jeans, converse and my naturally wavy hair had me feeling confident for whatever this warm day brought.

Standing at my locker I could hear light, excited footsteps approaching and immediately knew it was Kim Connweller. We had first talked to each other a few days prior in the library while searching for the same textbook for our biology class. Kim was a quiet and sweet girl, always a smile on her face. We bonded that first day over our favorite books, music, and the fact that neither of us had that many friends, naturally we clicked.

"Hey Kim! How are you this beautiful morning?" I asked, closing my locker and turning to face her.

"I'm doing great, you don't realize how much you miss sunlight until you haven't seen it in a week," I laughed, agreeing with her.

"I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house tonight?" she asked quickly and excitedly but then nervously looked at the ground.

"I'd love to Kim!" I told her happily, which instantly brought back her excited grin.

"Oh awesome! I'll text you after school when you can come over." She told me, her mood getting noticeably better. Leading up to lunch nothing out of the usual happened, although I did notice that Paul was still missing from classes. Last I saw of him was when he was standing wet and eyes agape in the middle of that creek, where moments prior he had been a giant wolf.

When lunch rolled around I went to the table where Kim and I had started sitting, although she had not arrived yet. This whole week I had been trying to wrap my head around what had happened on Monday, but every time I ended up with more questions than answers. I needed to do some more in depth research and soon so that during my next encounter with the wolves, I could have some answers. I was startled from my thoughts when Kim excitedly plopped into the seat across from me.

"Guess what!" she said still bouncing from her excitement.

"You have ants in your pants." I said laughing at her bouncing form.

She laughed too, "No! Jared asked me out at the end of history class!" I smiled; this was the guy she told me she had been crushing on forever.

"Kim! No way! What did you say?" I prodded ecstatically.

"Well, I told him maybe; he wanted to go out tonight and I said maybe since you and I are hanging out tonight." I smiled at her kindness.

"Nah, go out with him we can do ours Saturday night." Kim was by far the nicest person I had ever met, and I knew how badly she has wanted this.

"You su-" She started to ask but was cut off by Jared and Paul walking up to our table.

"Hi there Kim, Ren," Jared said addressing us but never taking his eyes off Kim, "So I know you said you couldn't go out tonight because you two are hanging out but I thought, what if we made it a double date? You and I Kim, and Ren you with Paul? Would that work?" he asked us nervously. Kim glanced to me and I smiled and nodded. Even though I didn't really know anything about Paul, other than he can turn into a giant wolf, I couldn't make Kim wait another night to go out with the guy of her dreams.

"Yeah that would work!" Kim said and I actually saw Paul smile. I was surprised by his show of emotion.

"Great! I'll call you after school and give you guys the details." Jared informed Kim and we both nodded.

Once they were gone Kim turned to me, "Are you ok with that Ren? Sorry I never asked you, I didn't really know what was happening. I'm still in such a trance from being so close to him." she told me and we laughed.

"Really Kim, it is all good." I told her smiling.

"Do you like Paul?" she asked me in a hushed tone.

"I don't really know anything about him, so I am interested to know more." I told her truthfully.

When I arrived home I was the only one there, which was becoming a usual occurrence. Caspian and Calix were already rather popular among their classmates, so they usually had somewhere better to be than at home. As for my mother and father, they preferred work over their kids, so I didn't see them very much either. I went into the kitchen to fix something to eat when I heard the phone ring. I didn't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail. Once the phone showed one new message, I played it.

"Hey Calron it is Quil, your dad. Um, so listen, you guys have been here for a week already and I still haven't seen the kids. It's been 18 years isn't it about time to put our differences aside? Listen I would like to meet, my number is 360-377-2445 and our house is 345 at the end of the main street next to the ocean, in front of the forest. Anyways please come over. I've respected your wishes this long but I would like to meet my granddaughter. Talk to you later I hope."

I was standing there with my mouth open, I just couldn't believe it. I had a grandfather. My dad told me he died 18 years ago and I blindly believed him, shame on me. I quickly ran up to my room grabbed my sweatshirt and left to his address.

As I was turning the corner of our driveway Calix and Caspian were coming up in their olive colored jeep.

"Where are you going?" Caspian asked through the rolled down window.

"For a walk, be back later. Also I'm sleeping over at my friend's house." I told them truthfully but was using the sleepover as a cover for the date. They would never let me out of the house with Paul. Casp nodded and told me not to be too long on my walk and with that I continued to hurry down the road.

Soon I was at the end of the street standing in front of the path to 345. I took a deep breath, considering if I should really do this.

"Are you looking for someone?" I turned around, surprised by the voice, to see a beautiful young woman with three long scars running from the right side of her forehead to the middle of her chin, but they didn't take away the fact of how pretty she was. I couldn't help but wonder what did it to her but had a feeling it was one of the wolves.

"Um actually yeah I am. Can you tell me who lives in this house?" I asked wanting to make sure I was where I was supposed to be.

"That would be Quil Ateara the third." she told me. I nodded, right spot.

"Ah, well you see I just moved here so I'm just trying to get to... know everyone around." Sure that was a good enough lie. The woman nodded her head although I feel like she knew I was lying. "I'm Ren East." I told her sticking out my hand. A wave of what looked like recognition flashed through her face as she smiled at me. We shook hands then she informed me that she was Emily Young.

"So Ren, do you know Paul Lahote?"

"Yeah I do. I'm actually meeting up with him later." I said with a chuckle and she nodded.

"That's right he told me." I gave her a questionable face. How did she know? "Oh sorry I should have mentioned my fiancé and Paul are friends so he's always over at my house. Well I'll see you around Ren!" she said to me happily, moving on from the subject.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied to her as she walked back across the street and down her driveway. I tuned back to the path in front of me, it's now or never.

The house was hidden by the woods. I took a deep breath and started walking down the path. I kept wondering why I had even come but I reminded myself that if my dad told me he died he wouldn't entertain the idea of us visiting. So I was taking it upon myself to find the truth. When I reached the house I saw that it was a medium sized, two-story log cabin. It was cute and fit in the trees very nicely. When I reached the door I rang the doorbell and held my hands behind my back to keep them from trembling. I was so nervous, what if he really didn't want to meet me?

Suddenly the door opened to reveal an older man, who of course looked just like my dad, had he been older.

"Grandfather?" I blurted, throwing my hand over my mouth afterwards for being so forward.

"Ren?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded and was suddenly pulled into his arms. A second later he let me go and gestured inside and to the couch.

"So did your dad bring you?" He asked hopeful, but I shook my head.

"He doesn't even know I'm here. No one does." I told him quietly and he nodded.

"Did Calix and Caspian not want to come?" he asked confused.

"Um actually I didn't tell them either. They would have ratted my plan out to dad." I told him truthfully.

"Ah, well as you surely have figured this out at this point but I'm your grandfather. Have your parents' spoke of me at all?"

"Well...they um...said you were...dead." I choked out, embarrassed for my fathers lie.

"What? What did he tell you about your uncle?"

"My uncle?" I asked puzzled

"Let me guess did he die too?"

"Wait...I have an uncle?" I asked still surprised.

"Yes his name is Quil as well and I wouldn't have put it pass your dad to pretend he doesn't exist either. You see when your dad turned 16 and your uncle 17, your dad, me and your uncle fought a lot over certain things. I had just taken an interest in a...hobby of your uncles more then I did anything of your dads. He has resented me and your uncle for 'abandoning' him ever since." he told me shaking his head, I could tell he was getting slightly emotional.

"Oh, so I really have an uncle?" he nodded, slightly amused by my intrigue on the subject.

"Yes, he lives here on the reservation with his wife and son. But enough about us what about you, I know nothing of you."

"Well I'm 18 to turn 19 on June 21st. Uh obviously you know about Calix and Caspian. They've become like my parents a lot here lately because mom and dad are always working. I don't see them much and we don't talk much. Uh, I'm a junior and um my dad told me that you were living in Sacramento when you died, which was a lie I understand now. I actually don't even know what to believe anymore." I told him, feeling a bit awkward for spewing all that out.

"Well, I must say, you look just like your grandma," he told me smiling sadly "She died when you would of been maybe 13." he told me and turned to grab a picture frame from beside him to hand to me. I gasped when I saw her. It was the same woman who I had dreamt of, the woman that told me to continue the legacy.

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued by my outburst.

"Oh it's nothing. So what can you tell me about my family background?" I needed to know more about her, and the family.

"Well your grandmother and I were born on the rez and always had Quileute in our blood."

"What can you tell me about my mom's side of the family?"

"Well I know she grew up on the Makah Reservation and is full blood Makah. Maybe that was some of the reason your dad distanced himself from us. Your mom and dad fell in love from the two opposite reservations. But that's all I know about her I'm afraid." He finished sharing.

"So she lived there here whole life?" I questioned and he nodded. I couldn't believe it everything was revealing itself to be a lie.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the backside of his house then in walked 5 huge guys.

"It literally came out of nowhere! God there so da-" and he was cut off by someone punching him swiftly in the side. They all turned and looked right at me. I gulped; standing in front of me was Paul, Jared, Sam and two other boys I had never seen. I smiled shyly and looked down at my hands which I realized were starting to shake very badly.

"Guys, this is my granddaughter Ren." He said gesturing to me.

"Yeah we know her." Paul said smiling at me, another odd display of emotion. I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Kim 'Where are you?!' and I replied with shaky hands that I would be there soonish.

"So Ren, you know these idiots?" my grandpa said laughing.

"Everyone but these two." I told him, motioning to the two boys on the end.

"Quil, meet your cousin Ren East. And Ren meet Embry Call." He gestured to each of the boys, who appeared to be about fifteen years old. Quil had curly black hair while Embry had his cut shorter. Quil waved and I gave a faltering smile back. I needed to get some air so my head could stop spinning and I wouldn't start crying.

"So boys what are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"We just came to say 'Hey!'," Paul said, but it looked like he wanted to say something more but instead quickly changed the topic. "Are you ok Ren? You look a little pale." he asked me, concern all over his face.

"Uh, I just need some air." I quickly stood up and raced for the door.

"Um but it's about to rai-" I cut him off by shutting the door and as I collapsed on the steps of the porch, thunder erupted from the sky.

My first tears started falling and so did the downpour of rain. I cried because of the lies and secrets that had gone on in my life. I cried out of disbelief of everything I've learned lately including the wolves, it had become too much to handle. I was starting to lose all sense of what was going on. Then the next thing I knew, I was being scooped into a pair of warm arms and I fell asleep to the rhythm of walking and rain hitting my face.

So, what did ya think of this chapter? Who do you think came out to get her, and what do you think is going to happen with her date with Paul? Let me know your thoughts! This next chapter is going to be our first time hearing from Paul (that's right, his POV!) so be sure to keep an eye out for that sometime soon!

\- C


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey y'all I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I know I promised sooner but I hope everyone had happy holidays! I've been pretty slammed with school stuff this first week back, but I will try to get into an updating pattern. I made this an extra long chapter to make up for not updating sooner. I am really excited about how it turned out so I hope y'all will be too! If you like how the story is going leave a review and let me know!

Only the OC's and plot are mine, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Happy reading!

\- C

 **Art of the Elements**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Paul's POV**

I phased out along with Jared, Sam, and Embry and Quil joined up with us from the opposite tree line. We had a bit of a walk along the trail before we reached Old Quil's house and for the first time today I was alone with my own thoughts. My life had strangely changed a lot in the past week. I went from hoping I would never imprint and be stuck tied down like that, to now being slightly more accepting. I still knew nothing much about Ren, but was excited for our date tonight. I was however slightly apprehensive about the whole imprinting thing, especially after what happened earlier this week with the mystery wolf girl. I got the imprint feeling again when I saw her eyes, and her smell was something else. She smelled like the forest after a fresh rain and burning wood. No one knew about my feelings towards this other girl, somehow I found the will to keep my thoughts of her blocked. I had to see her again though so I could know if I did indeed imprint twice, which would be completely unheard of.

As we were just reaching Old Quil's house I was hit with the smell of the mountains and rain along with a slight scent of the ocean and bonfire. I immediately knew it was Ren. I was intrigued, why would she be visiting Old Quil?

Sam barged through Old Quil's backdoor without knocking and to his living room as we followed.

"It literally came out of nowhere! God there so da-" Embry said but was cutoff by Quil punching him as soon as they caught sight of Old Quil's visitor. And there Ren was, sitting on the couch opposite of Old Quil, her legs pulled up to her chest. I've had this feeling of sorrow in my chest for the past half-hour and I guess it must be from whatever they were talking about.

"Guys this is my granddaughter Ren." Old Quil shared to us. We were all surprised to say the least, we thought Quil was his only grandkid.

"Yeah we know her." I told Old Quil. I watched Ren reach in her pocket look at her phone and type something.

"So Ren, you know these idiots?" Old Quil asked Ren as he laughed at his little joke.

"Everyone but these two." She told him and gestured towards Em and Quil.

"Oh well that's...how much did your parents tell you about this family?" Old Quil asked.

"Nothing. Anytime I asked it was either; you don't have one, they died, there not living here." She told him madly. Wow that is pretty messed up of her parents. Some serious shit must have gone down between them and Old Quil.

"Well um did they tell you about...cousins?" Old Quil asked her cautiously.

"Cousins? No, I don't have any." She said, clearly starting to get more upset.

"Quil, meet your cousin Ren East. And Ren meet Embry Call." Ren gave a small smile and wave towards them.

"So boys what are you doing here?" Old Quill asked us.

"We just came to say 'Hey!'," I told, wishing I could go over to Ren and embrace her in a- quickly I changed what I was thinking; obviously I wasn't in the right mind. I quickly changed the topic. "Are you ok Ren? You look a little pale." I asked, inching my way closer to her.

"Uh, I just need some air." She said then quickly stood up and made a beeline for the door.

"Um but it's about to rai-" I started to say but was cut off by her slamming the door and stepping out into the rain, a loud clap of thunder followed her exit. Quil started making his way towards the door.

"I'm going to go check on her." Quil announced but I stopped him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. I'll check on her. She'll be...uh...more willing to talk to someone she knows." I said. They all looked at me with odd expressions, still not use to this version of Paul, the caring one with the imprint. I wasn't exactly known around the Rez for being the best person. But she's my imprint and they know that I have to be the one to help her through this. Quil nodded and stepped out of the way. I opened the door and walked down the steps scooping up my imprint in my arms. I felt her curl up against my chest and fall asleep. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through; her whole life had been one big lie.

 **Ren's POV**

I was walking through the woods surrounded by giant spruce trees. I looked to my left and saw Paul walking alongside me. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand.

I awoke with a startle in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and felt the brisk coldness of the house. I remained quiet for a minute hoping to hear someone moving in the house. I sat up more and stretched out my arms, I felt awful, and my whole body ached. I stood up and walked over to a dresser in the room with a mirror on it. Luckily I didn't look as awful as I felt. My hair was in these beautiful natural curls; guess I have the rain I passed out in to thank for those. My eyes were slightly puffy, no doubt from all the crying, I really need to toughen up some.

There was a soft knock from the door of the room. "Come in." I announced to whoever was there. The door slowly opened to reveal the woman from earlier, the one who lived across from my grandfather. Emily.

"Hi dear, I hope I didn't spook you. Don't freak out, you're at Sam and mines house, this is my guest room. I figured you would be most comfortable in here." She told me. Okay, but how did I end up here?

"Emily, how did I get here?" The last thing I remembered was crying on the front steps of my grandfathers.

"Paul, he knew he couldn't take you home in the state you were in, and he wasn't sure where else to take you, so he brought you here. The boys hang out over here a lot, for most of them this is like their second home. It's a safe spot." Paul? Paul brought me here, how, why? I'm so embarrassed, my first real encounter with Paul and he has to carry me here while I have a breakdown. I suddenly started to get anxious; I think Emily could sense it because she told me to follow her out to the kitchen where she had made some food. I glimpsed a look at the clock, it read 8:24, that couldn't be right.

"Emily, what time is it?" Now I was really confused.

"Oh let me see… it's almost 8:30 in the morning." She said with a little laugh looking at her phone. I'm mortified. Not only did I sleep for like 15 hours but I have also been just crashing at this woman's house who I don't even know.

"Emily I am so sor-." She cut me off before I could get my full apology out.

"There is no reason to apologize to me. From the sounds of it you had a very rough day and you needed the sleep." Well she was right about that, I have never felt this well rested.

"So where is everyone right now, didn't you say the guys hang out around here a lot?" I asked, curious that I hadn't seen anyone else yet.

"Oh most of them are at work for Sam right now at the local car garage. They will be back for dinner though. I'd love for you to stay!"

"Thank you Emily that is very kind of you but I really shouldn't intrude anymore!" But from the determined look on her face there was no way she was going to take no from me.

"You're not intruding at all dear! But if you really feel that bad about things, I could use a partner to go help me pick up food for the meal. I don't know if you enjoy cooking or not but you could stay for that too!" Emily was sweet, and it really looked like she wanted to have a friend who was a girl for a change. Something told me she spent more time with the guys than she did with other girls close to her age. She had worn me down, how could I say no to the hopeful look in her eyes?

"So…can we at least go get some coffee before this shopping trip begins?" Emily squealed and gave me a hug.

Two cups of coffee, four shopping carts, twenty trips into the house, and two hours of cooking we had finished out mission. Emily and I really got to talking during those hours and we found out that we really have lots in common with each other. We loved the same music and books, felt the same about the outdoors and both have messed up families. I almost told her my secret. But still couldn't bring myself to do it.

We had dinner all ready by 5:00, just in time for when the guys got back from the shop and just like clockwork they all rolled in right on the dot. My eyes scanned the tall, dark haired boys for Paul, but he was no where with them. Sam must have seen me searching around for him and nodded his head towards the back porch of the house. I smiled at him and gave a little nod.

There he was, staring intensely into the woods. He looked like a Greek god from the way that the final rays of sun reflected off his chiseled body. He had a stern look on his face but underneath it I could see a small smile starting to form. He must know I'm here.

"Hi." I squeaked out, suddenly I was very nervous being so close to him.

"You feeling better?" he asked caringly.

"I am thank you. Emily does a good job of making sure you're not thinking about your stresses. She is probably one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I have this feeling that we are going to be good friends. But um I have a question for you Paul."

"Yeah?" Not a many of many words tonight I suppose.

"How did I end up here yesterday afternoon?" He started to reply to me but then paused as if he had to carefully select what he was going to say next.

"I heard you crying after you went outside, and we heard the rain pick up, I knew you couldn't stay out there for long. Emily had mentioned that she met you earlier and so I figured that was a good place to take you because you could actually get some rest and be safe. The last place I wanted to take you was home. I know that would have just ended in trouble. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and safe and I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries here." So maybe he isn't a man of very few words. The more I learned about Paul the more I was starting to like him.

"You didn't overstep any boundaries. You made a smart decision. Thank you for looking out for me like that." I told him truthfully.

Then before I could even stop myself I covered the distance between us and engulfed him in a hug. My hands went almost instinctively around his neck, having to rise onto my tip-toes to even reach it. It only took him a second to react and his arms wrapped around my waist. His body was so warm; I could only assume it was a side effect from being a werewolf. I'm not sure how long we stood their like that but the moon had started to rise by the time we finally broke apart.

We stayed pretty close to each other during dinner and I made conversation with the other guys. I was only slightly unnerved being in a room full of werewolves who had no clue that I was the girl they were after the other day. But dinner came and went without any problems. I helped Emily do the dishes and just as we were finishing Paul came and asked if I would want to go over to his place to watch a movie, of course I said yes. I said goodbye to Emily and promised to visit again soon. The walk to Paul's house was a little awkward, but we filled the silence with small talk and soon we arrived at this small log cabin.

"Well this is home." He said in a tone that made it sound like he was embarrassed of it.

"It's beautiful Paul." And it truly was it looked straight out from a fairytale. He explained how it was just him and his mom living there right now since his sister was off at college. He also made a point to mention that his mom wasn't home because she worked nights at the Forks hospital.

The inside of his house was cozy; the walls of the entry were speckled with family photos.

"I know it isn't much, but it is home. I've spent my whole life here; I can't imagine being anywhere else." He confessed.

"I wish I had a place that I could call a home. We have moved around so much I never had a place feel like home. Well…that is till I got here. I don't know what it is but La Push feels more like a home to me than any other place before. Maybe it's because I have family here." I liked opening up to Paul like this, and that he felt comfortable in doing the same with me.

"Do you want to go sit in the living room and talk more? I like getting to know you like this." Paul said happily.

"I'd love to." I followed him through the kitchen to the living room. Paul was just about to say something more when an ear piercing howl erupted from outside. "What was that?" I asked looking at him. The smile that had once been on Paul's face was now gone, replaced by a stern look of anger.

"Stay here and do not move." He said looking at me and then running through the room and out the backdoor. I sprang off the couch to the backdoor and peeked out. Just as I had suspected I saw Paul running into the woods. At the last minute he turned into the big silver wolf and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

A horrible stench started to fill my nose. The human half of my brain was confused by it but my wolf recognized it as vampire. I had never seen one or had an encounter with one but I didn't like the idea of Paul fighting one with what sounded like only two other wolves. So I searched for a bathroom and when I found one I filled the lock with water and with the twist of my wrist froze the door shut. I ran out the backdoor and soon as I reached the trees I stopped and looked around and with no one in sight I shifted.

The smell of vampire was worse the deeper in the woods I got. I quickly was able to track it to a clearing in the woods. Standing in the clearing were two male vampires. One had brown hair and the other had black hair but both had eyes like blood which was fitting. They were posed, ready to attack the three wolves. Paul was in the front flanked by two smaller ones. The vampire with the black hair took off toward the two smaller wolves leaving Paul to defend himself against the bigger brown haired one.

As much as I didn't want to reveal myself, Paul would need my help. So I darted into the clearing and tackled the vampire from behind, surprising it and Paul. Once I had the vampire down I began to try to rip his arm off following my instincts. It got a few punches in on my ribs but Paul snapped out of his surprise just in time to help finish it off. When the disassembled body was in a pile Paul retreated into the woods and came back as his human self. He pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it, throwing it on his pile. He tossed the match pack to the other boys who had transformed back.

"Any chance you'll phase back and let us know who you are?" Paul asked. I quickly shook my head no and turned around, taking off out of the clearing. Unfortunately, Paul had already shifted back into his wolf and was following closely behind me. There was no way I could make it back to Paul's house with him following me but maybe he would follow me for long enough to execute my plan.

*** Did y'all enjoy hearing from Paul's perspective if you did I will try to write more from him! What do you think Ren's plan is? Will she get caught or will she make it back safely to Paul's house? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading! - C


	5. Chapter 5

**Art of the Elements**

 **Authors Note:**

Hi y'all! I finally had a break in my school work that I had time to write and edit a pretty long chapter! So get pumped! This one has a lot of action in it! I'm pretty happy how this chapter turned out but I may go back through it and re-edit it because I am sure there are some mistakes in it! I really like this chapter because we see a lot more of Ren using her powers! Anyways enjoy!

Only the OC's and plot lines are mine, everything else is Stephenie Meyer!

\- C

 **Chapter Five**

Paul was still behind me when I made it to the cliffs by First Beach and he wasn't the only one now, four other wolves flanked him. With my back to the edge of the woods, where the wolves stood in line, I shifted back and stuck my hands out to my sides. I focused on the air and the atmosphere around me and slowly felt the air getting colder and foggy, just what I wanted, something to cover my next move. I took a few steps back from the cliff and turned my head to look back. Paul was already in human form, sprinting toward me yelling something along the lines of 'don't jump'.

"I don't plan to." I replied in a deep voice, hoping to disguise my own and with that I ran off the cliff. It was like time slowed and I could feel the brisk salty air passing through my hair causing it to ripple like waves. About half way down I turned into an osprey, banked up and soared back up the cliff through the fog and right over Paul and the other wolves. That was the closest I have ever been to revealing myself, and the thought of that scared me. I was extremely paranoid as I continued my quick flight back to Paul's house. I landed on the back porch and opened the screen door and raced inside to the bathroom. I extended my arm and made a fist melting the ice in the door, it was my safety net in case Paul had made it home before me; he could just think I locked myself in the bathroom. I went to grab my stuff and started to make my way out the front door. I had to make it look like I thought I had just been stood up. As I was walking down the road toward my house I heard someone calling my name. Paul. I felt so awful lying to him but we both have secrets to keep.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"Where are you going? I thought I told you to stay inside?" he said back, now face to face with me.

"Yeah you did, an hour ago!" This was really making me feel awful.

"Listen I can explain." He said not making eye contact. I walked on.

"Don't bother, it doesn't matter."

"But it does, to me at least." With his last statement we continued walking in silence. I heard the sadness in his voice, maybe I had pretended to be too upset.

The fog I created by the cliffs had now spread to the streets and was getting heavier. A crow called and flew from its perch and just barely missed running into us. I jumped and I felt Paul's hand grab mine and for a second it felt like I had stuck my hand into an electrical socket. But it felt right, good, rather than bad. We looked at each briefly then back to the fog in front of us. I squeezed Paul's hand a little tighter as we almost reached my driveway. He squeezed back and my heart flipped inside my chest and I hoped he didn't hear it. I couldn't help but wonder where these feelings were coming from. But I decided it didn't really matter because I liked how it made me feel.

We reached my driveway that wound back through the woods to the house. I let go of Paul's hand and turned to look at him. His clothes were slightly soaked from the fog and not to mention different from what he had on before but I ignored it. But what bothered me was that Paul still wouldn't look at me. It was as if he had been internally beating himself up the whole walk there.

"Hey," I said but he still didn't look. I reached up and tilted his chin down. "I forgive you, I don't know what your reason was but I trust that it was valid. So please look at me and quit beating yourself up over it. Ok?" I asked. But all I got was,

"Thanks."

"I'll see you Monday." He nodded and started to turn to walk away but I wasn't done so I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. "Thank you Paul. For everything you've done for me today and yesterday." I said and finally that put a smile on his face. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. With one last longing look I took off down the rest of my driveway. I couldn't have imagined then the sight of what I would see and endure when I opened my front door.

First I was bombarded by Calix, engulfing me in a hug. "God Ren where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Mom and Dad have been upstairs calling all over town!" Calix exclaimed. He was the voice of reason where Caspian was more like the voice of anger.

"Do have any clue the trouble you have caused us today Ren? I thought you knew better than that. We thought something had happened to you. Mom and Dad were in hysterics!" roared Caspian.

"That's a first, Mom and Dad in hysterics over me. I'm surprised they even knew I was gone." I snapped back.

"Now how can you say that?" My Dad said, emerging from the kitchen with my mom.

"Let's see, you pretend like you never had any family. And I know now that, that is a huge lie."

"You don't have any family. This is all you have. The family here in this room is all."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled.

"Don't you scream at your father, and he is right this is your family right here." My mother countered back.

"Quit lying! That's it I'm done with this family and the lies!"

"You don't mean that Ren." Calix said, at least he could keep his cool during a times like these.

"Oh but I do. I mean every word. You guys are too foolish to realize their lies. Quit siding with them!" I yelled at Calix and Caspian. While they didn't deserve my anger, I was too mad to control it.

"Ren-" Calix started but I cut him off.

"No. I'm done." I yelled and ran upstairs just barely making it to my room before I collapsed on my bed, trying to control my heavy breathing. Sleep quickly overtook me and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Come the morning the madness was still there but not as strong. Thankfully it was only Sunday, so I snuck out at around 6 leaving a note on the table saying I'd be back but not till late and not to worry. I took off for the woods in my wolf form, enjoying the freedom that came with it. I raced for the cliff where I had watched the sunset and met the wolves for the first time. When I made it there the sun had just started to rise and with it finally some peace. I laid down, careful of the cliff, put my head on my paws and enjoyed the tranquility. It was short lived when I smelled the familiar scent of the woods and rain. I turned my head and saw Paul walking out in human form.

"I figured there's no point coming in wolf form when you already have seen me in human form. So Blue, what are you doing here?" Blue? That's what he's going to call me. "Yeah figured I'd call you Blue because you have a blue tint to your fur and since you won't tell us who you are." I barked out a laugh and turned back to the horizon, I felt Paul's presences appear to the side of me.

Finally the moment I had been waiting for, sunrise. It was beautiful, the way the red, pink and orange shined through the evergreen trees and reflected off the river below. However, the moment was ruined by my phone vibrating. I glanced over to where my stuff was. It was probably just Cal or Casp, and it was time I moved on with my day, I had lots to do. However, my phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Then Paul got up and started to go around to the other side of me. There was no way he was seeing my phone, if he did he would know it was me. I jumped up and hovered over my stuff and let out a low warning growl.

"Sorry, sorry, figured you'd want a hand." He said backing away, his hands in the air. I quickly picked my phone up in my mouth dropped it in my bag, tugged on the strings, then picked the bag up in mouth. I turned to Paul and nodded my head and took off towards the beach.

"See ya Blue!" I heard Paul shout out after me. I couldn't help but smile, we finally had a civilized interaction and it wasn't followed by me being chased. I could get use to that.

I arrived at the beach, shifting back to human form before I left the forest. The beach was silent and calm, waves quietly crashing on the shore. I was the only one there but it was such a nice day that it wouldn't last long. So I set my stuff under a rock to keep it safe. Then I took off my top and shorts, revealing my midnight blue bikini. With the water so calm it was the perfect conditions for cliff diving. I wasted no time running to the very top of the cliffs. When I made it to up there I was surprised to see Quil.

"Cousin, hey!" I greeted, waving. He looked taken back and got up from his spot sitting on the edge of the cliff and met me in the middle.

"Ren! What are you doing up here? You're not cliff jumping are you?" He asked worried. I laughed. I was just as unbreakable as him if not more. If only he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"I am actually." I said walking forward some but Quil caught my arm.

"No way, nope. We don't even jump from up here. Come on I'll take you to a shorter spot where most people jump from."

"No. I came up here to jump and I'm going to jump." I told him wiggling out of his grasp and running towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ren!" Was the last thing I heard before I was diving off the cliff, it was almost like flying, but not nearly as fun. I hit the water at the perfect angle, going gracefully under. The cold water shocked my body at first but slowly warmed up. When I resurfaced I looked up to see Quil on his hands and knees looking surprised over the cliff. I waved and pointed towards the shore, but took my time swimming back.

When I reached the shore Quil was sitting on the rock by my stuff. I got out and ran to grab my towel.

"How do you not have a concussion from that? Sam won't even let us up there and were like unbreakable." He pondered. I just laughed and went to get my shirt and shorts back on seeing as how I was mostly dry. "Really Ren how'd you do it." He prodded again.

"Lets just say it's all about the angle you hit the water." I told him. I picked up my stuff and started on my way back up the beach. Quil kind of killed my mood for cliff jumping so it was time for part 3 of my day.

"Where are you headed now?"

"I was thinking the diner in Forks for lunch."

"The roads that way," he said pointing the across from the woods, "you're headed for the forest and you can't be in there." Quil warned me.

"I was just going to walk the trail till I reached Forks. And I'm a big girl Quil I think I'll make it without seeing the big bad wolf." I said laughing. I took off for the woods ignoring Quil's protest and silent curses. I heard him sign and if I hadn't been paying enough attention I would've thought he walked to the road but at the last second he turned into the woods. A few seconds passed, followed by some rustling and then next to me stepped out a brown wolf. Quil.

"Hey there wolfy, going to accompany me to the diner?" Quil looked at me puzzled and I just laughed. Quil probably thinks no doubt that I'm crazy. I jumped off a cliff and am not scared in the slightest bit that there's a horse sized wolf walking with me. As we went deeper into the woods the trees got bigger and fuller. I had never been in this part of the woods and it had to be one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. With the rays reflecting off the curving stream and making everything look heavenly; I smiled to myself cherishing the moment. I heard Quil growl from next to and my head whipped around to see what he was growling about but saw nothing. I eyed him and he just shook his head and continued forward. Must be some conversation he's having with the other wolves. I wondered if Paul was still on patrol.

In no time we had reached the Forks border. Quil stopped at what I assumed was the treaty line.

"Thanks for the company." I said to Quil but he just gave me a puzzled look and then laughed, or what sounded like a laugh. When I broke out of the woods I could see the diner across the way. I turned to wave to Quil but he had already left.

When I got to the diner it was quiet on the inside no more than ten people sitting in there. I went up to the booth and order fries and a shake and waited. I really had been enjoying being by myself. I put my ear phones in and turned on my favorite band Hollow Coves. However, a few songs later, I was jolted out of my peacefulness by none other than Caspian and Calix.

"Hey…" Caspian said quietly.

"What are you two doing here? I questioned.

"We knew you had been out all day and we figured you'd come here to eat so we came to join you." Caspian said. I sighed; the gesture was nice but unwanted.

"Well I kind of left home to be alone. Not to eat lunch with my brothers like I could do everyday. But since you're here you might as well stay." I said hoping this wouldn't ruin my lunch. But I was wrong, so wrong.

The bell above the diner door dinged and I felt someone's presence over the chair to my right. I looked up and just about screamed in frustration when I saw the one and only Quil. He gave me a toothy smile.

"Hey Ren. Fancy meeting you here. Figured you'd want some company. How was your walk?" He asked.

"Just peachy." I gritted out.

"That guy bothering you Ren?" Caspian asked quietly.

"No, he's just a friend being annoying." I told him.

"Going to introduce me to your friends Ren?" Quil just had to show up, I sighed. No delaying the inevitable.

"Quil this is Caspian and Calix. Caspian, Calix this is Quil." I told them hoping they'd ask nothing more.

"Nice to meet you Quil, we're Ren's-"

"What are you ordering Quil?" I asked cutting Caspian off before he could say we were siblings. Quil then proceeded to list off what he liked on the menu, which was basically everything. The lunch passed without any bumps, till the end. I was just finishing the milkshake I had ordered when I heard a howl in the distance, once, twice, three times then silence.

"Shit those wolves are annoying. They wouldn't shut up last night." Caspian complained and Quil and I gave him a dirty look. I didn't hear any last night; I must have been really out of it.

"Nice meeting you guys," Quil said, getting up and placing some money on the table, "Ren I'll see you later but I got to run." He glanced worriedly out the diner windows. It must be urgent. After we said our goodbyes Quil took off out the doors and disappeared into the woods.

"I'm going to leave now too. See you guys at home, don't wait up." I said, placing money on the table and taking off after Quil. Whatever was going on Quil rushed out of there fast and it sounds like they could use all the help they can get. As soon as I made it to the La Push tree line I knew why Quil was rushing. The pungent odor of vampire was all around the air. I quickly dropped my bag and shifted into wolf form, grabbed my bag in my mouth and took off after the smell. I arrived to the edge of the trees that opened up to this clearing, next to a steep cliff drop off. In the field were four wolves and three vampires. Each vampire was big and buff, posed to kill. I dropped my stuff and waited. I couldn't bust through too early, I had to wait for the very last moment. From what I could tell the wolves fighting were Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry. I had never seen Embry or Jared in wolf form but the wolves were good fighters so I assumed. Jared and Embry had managed to corner one vampire but Quil and Paul were each facing one. The one Quil was after was fast, but Quil was much faster. Where as the one Paul was after was strong in every way. Paul was having trouble keeping his eye not only on his vampire but the other ones and the other wolves. I decide it was time to jump in when Paul looked startled when his vampire disappeared, but only to reappear behind him unexpectedly. I jumped out from the woods attacking the blood sucker from behind. Paul spun around staring at me with astonishment.

Next thing I knew the vamp had its arms around my waist and started to squeeze, I yelped and Paul jumped for it trying to detach it from me. I growled a warning for him to get back, but he didn't get the notion. 'Paul!' I screamed in my head trying to project it to his mind. Paul's head snapped up and looked at me. 'Let go of the vamp and step back!' I yelled again. He nodded and quickly let go and stepped back. I then turned into a mouse, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. That definitely shocked the vampire and gave me the smallest moment to shift back into a wolf and hit him has hard as I could with my body, sending him flying into the woods in front of us. The cracking of trees could be heard as he hit the trees with outstanding force.

I shared a quick smile with Paul, but our moment was cut short when I heard a bark from our right. The other wolves had managed to get their vampires torn up; Jared was making quick work of the one I had just sent flying into the trees. We quickly made a pile of limbs in the middle of the clearing and all the boys shifted back to their human form. I turned around to give them some privacy but soon I heard arguing.

"What do you mean you didn't bring the lighter?" Paul yelled at Embry.

"I forgot ok? I was trying to make it out here quick enough before they killed someone!" Embry shot back. With the four of them yelling, I disappeared back into the woods and shifted out of my form. I let out a sigh and channeled my fire power and felt the warmth of fire all over my body. I walked out of the woods and to the now smaller pile of limbs, the vampires were quickly trying to re-piece themselves. I could tell by the guys' expressions that I must have been a sight. I looked at Paul and could see my reflection in his eyes. My entire body was the red orange of flames and looked like an ocean of fire. My hair was moving with the wind and had a fiery look to it to. I was truly a sight.

"Allow me." I said using my deeper voice. I stuck both my arms outward and the fire from my body twisted and spun towards the pile of vampires and within seconds was engulfed with flames. A couple minutes passed and soon there was nothing left of the vampires but burning ash. I stuck my hand into the still raging fire and heard someone gasp. The fire snaked its way back up my hand and molded into my body.

"Um, thanks." Embry answered awkwardly. We all stood there for a moment the guys just staring at my now extinguished form. I could tell they were eyeing me up, trying to see if I was stronger than they were. I glanced at Paul who gave me a slight smile in which I returned one back. I nodded my head at them and took off sprinting for the cliff, leaping off and letting myself fall for a minute before flying back up as an osprey.

I flew to the south, towards a group of rocks sticking out of the ocean called the Giants Graveyard. It was the perfect place for me to try my powers on a larger scale in privacy. I'd been doing some research on where the perfect place to go would be and this one took the prize. Located maybe a mile or two off of the shore, it was eerily beautiful. I landed on one of the larger rock formations, and then flew back down to a flat section of the rock. I shifted to human form and walked to the edge of the rock and stuck my arms out, palms facing away from me, and started to pull my arms in and out, creating a rather large wave. I stuck my arms out once more and then turned around quickly on my heels and pulled the wave up and out of the water and over the rock. I stopped my arms when the wave had reached the beginning of the water on the other side. And for a moment the wave stayed in a big dome over the rocks. It was beautiful but it didn't last long because I lost my concentration and next thing I knew the water was rushing towards me.

I freaked and put my arms over my head to protect it and the water stopped inches from me. I refocused on the water and faced the way I wanted the wave to go. I pushed my arms out in front of me, sending the water flying for the shoreline. I fell to my knees breathing heavily, that had taken a lot out of me, but I still wasn't ready to leave. I decided I would make this rock a little more "home-y". I took off my shoes placing them by my bag and then waded a few feet into the water. I focused on the rock under my feet and next thing I knew I was raised up into the air on a new rock formation. I did this over and over until I had created myself a nice little rock castle.

In my new hideout I sat listening to the sounds surrounding me. I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I quickly woke and got off the ground. I should probably be heading home. I turned back into an osprey and flew the mile or two to the mainland, which from there I shifted back to my wolf form. I raced for La Push, staying close to the coast so I would know when I was getting close. After a solid hour run I made it back to the reservation, shifting back to human form when my path met up with the real trail. I was hoping I didn't run into anyone because I looked like a hot mess and would definitely get in trouble for being out in the woods this late. Just as I was walking out of the woods and towards the road I heard a rumbling coming from behind me. I turned and clenched my fist allowing it to become a fire ball, hiding it behind me. I saw a large dark figure emerge from the woods and finally the moonlight caught their face, revealing it to only be Paul.

"Hey Paul…" I exclaimed trying to think up what I was going to say to him when he asked what I had been doing.

"Hey Ren, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Just taking a hike before my life is officially over," I told him, he looked at me puzzled, not the best excuse but it would do. "My parents were mad, like really mad about my little disappearing act I pulled the other night." I explained.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess that was kind of my fault for kidnapping you to Emily's house. But listen, it's getting really dark out, and dangerous, mind if I walk you home?" He asked a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. I was starting to get real tired of these boys underestimating me and my strength but it was a sweet gesture.

"Sure Paul." We were able to walk without it being awkward and as weird as it was, I could get use to it, to him.

He walked me all the way the door this time then turned to me, "Listen, I don't know how hard your parents will be on you but I'd like for us to hang out again." He said. I looked up at him but his faced looked like he was having mental battle with himself. I went to answer but was met with Caspian opening the door,

"Oh, they'll be hard on her, especially since she's once again out past curfew. So whatever plans you two were going to make, cancel them. Whenever this was, is over." Caspian told Paul harshly.

"Don't listen to him; he's just trying to be the tough guy." I told Paul, but Caspian wasn't having it. He grabbed my elbow and started to pull me in the house. I heard a quiet growl come from Paul.

"Don't worry about it Paul, I'll see you later." I said as I got pulled all the way inside the house.

Next thing I knew I was being flung onto the couch and was about to get the riot act by my parents. I'd be lucky if I ever got to leave this house again.

"We're done yelling. It doesn't seem to work with you, so here's what is going to happen. You're to go to school, come home, do homework and go to bed. End of story. Now go to bed, not another word!" My mother shouted. I had lost my will to fight with them. I needed to pick my battles and this wasn't one I would win easily. I gave a small nod and walked up to my room, collapsing on my bed in exhaustion. A lot had happened today and I could really use a good night's sleep.

Around 4 in the morning Monday I was awoken by howls in the woods behind my house. I looked out the window and through the beams of moonlight I saw a plume of smoke in the woods and very slowly but surely I started to smell the foul stench of vampire. I groaned and opened my window, turning into a wren as I jumped out. I flew to the plume of smoke and circled it, then landed on the ground and shifted into my wolf. I was just outside a rocky outcrop and in front of me were Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Jake, and a girl I had never seen before, in their human form. They were talking in hushed whispers in a tight circle. I only caught a few parts of their conversation from my hiding spot.

"She knows about us and that could be-"

"Who knows who she is and what side she's-"

"She can't be-"

"We need a plan to catch her and find out who-"

"That's stupid she's not a-"

"I'm not arguing this-"

"But she's saved us before-"

Shit. They were talking about me. In order to get a little closer without being seen I shifting back into a wren and flew to a branch near their huddle.

"Here's the plan, we fake an attack, draw her in, Paul you- then we'll take her- she'll have no choice but to tell us everything."

"That's a little dramatic don't-"

"I'm alpha it's my call! And why do you care anyways Paul?"

"She saved me and-"

"That's not good enough my words are final!"

With that everyone stayed quiet. They were going to expose me so I wouldn't betray their secret, seemed to be a little hypocritical if you asked me. I turned and flew out of there quickly, remaining undetected as I reentered my cracked window and crawled back into my still warm bed. In the morning I awoke to a text from an unknown number.

'We need to talk about the wolf you saw.'

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Left it with a bit of a cliffhanger! The next chapter will have some major things happening in it and I can't wait for you all to read it! That should be up sometime next week or the week after! - C


	6. Chapter 6

**Art of the Elements**

 **Authors Note:**

Hi all! I am so so so sorry this update is so long overdue! College has been keeping me so unbelievably busy! I was so happy to finally have some time to finish writing this chapter. I hope to have the next one up sometime in the next two weeks! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter, I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter ended up but I wanted to get something up for y'all to read!

And as always everything other than the plot and my OCs belong to Stephenie Meyer!

Enjoy and happy reading!

\- C

 **Chapter 6**

I stared at that message for a long time. Whoever it was they must be talking about Quil. So could it be Quil? When I arrived at school I was weary to say the least, unsure who I needed to be on the lookout for. I tried to spend as little time in the hallways as possible. I just wanted to avoid the guys all together. My plan worked…well until lunch. I had just grabbed my food and was trying to track Kim down so I could catch her up on the weekend I had and hear about her date when I suddenly felt someone behind me. I turned quickly and practically ran into Quil. However he wasn't alone because Paul, Embry and Jake were with him.

"Can I help you?" I said with a little more snark than was meant.

"Come with us." Quil whispered and suddenly I was being ushered through the door in the cafeteria that led outside. We finally stopped walking after we were a few feet into the forest. I had no clue what was about to happen and my fight or flight instinct was on high alert. The guys just stood there for a minute looking at each other but Paul just scowled at Quil. Finally after a minute passed Quil spoke up,

"So we heard from an Elder that he saw you walking in the woods with a wolf. Is that true?" Quil questioned, arms crossed over his chest, staring me down.

"What about it?" Again said with more snark than I meant but at this point I was rolling with it.

"That's not safe; you have no clue how dangerous they are. You should avoid them and the forest at all costs. Wolf attacks have been increasing lately and we don't need another victim." It was Jake this time that spoke, and the fact that he had enough nerve to say I would be a victim was enraging. I was not some helpless little thing and while they did not know that I was this strong being, I also am not a weak human.

"I don't know who you are calling a 'victim' but that's not me. I'll avoid the wolves but you can't block me from the woods, if you haven't noticed we are surrounded by them and I am in them right now." I huffed, out of breath from that rant. The boys all looked very taken back but I could swore I saw a glint of proudness in Paul's face. With that finally remark and the fact that I had left them all pretty much speechless, I turned and walked away back to the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of my lunch period.

I ended my school day by rushing out of the school in hopes of avoiding anyone in the pack. After the lunch encounter I needed a break. I walked home in the flurries of snow that were just beginning to fall from the gray cloudy sky. I had made it about a quarter of the way to my house when I heard a vehicle pulling over on the road behind me. I looked behind and saw Embry Call in his black pickup truck. He stopped and rolled down his window,

"Hey Ren! You want a ride?" No I most certainly did not.

"No thanks I'm good." I told him and kept walking but he drove his truck up a few ways and stopped again.

"Come on its freezing cold out and you're all wet. I'll take you anywhere you want to go!" He bribed to me. Well maybe I could get him to drive me near the Giants Graveyard, that way I wouldn't have to fly in this snowy weather.

"Okay fine. Can you take me to the southern most point of La Push? Like as far as you can get by driving?" I asked as I was climbing in his truck.

"Um, I'm not sure, it's really remote down their, how are you getting back? I could go with you? What's down there to do?"

"You ask way too many questions. It's none of your business what's down there and besides you even said you would take me anywhere and I want to go there. So you can drive me there then turn around and leave or I'll find another way there!" I told in the harsh tone I had been using all day but I couldn't have him asking too many questions. He looked at me for a moment as if he were trying to figure me out; he shook his head and told me to buckle up.

The car ride was pretty normal and I actually didn't hate it as much as I thought I would. Embry asked me the basic questions, so at least we weren't sitting in an awkward silence.

"Here's another thinker for you. If you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?" That was the question that really hit a heart string. I thought for a minute searching my brain for an answer. Then realized I've known the answer all along. I tuned and looked at him and he looked back,

"Here."

"That's a good one but come on where?" He replied, laughing at my statement.

"Here. This is the place I've always dreamed of living at."

"Why? What makes little La Push so special compared to L.A., Miami or New York?"

"It looks like fairytale here, everyone knows everyone and it feels like…like… home."

"Can't argue with that I guess and we've arrived at the end of the road, literally." He said and we laughed, the trip had gone much faster than it would have with me running or flying.

"Thanks Embry. It's nice to know there still are some people looking out for me." I squeezed his shoulder and jumped out of his truck, turning around to wave then heading into the woods. I was about twenty yards in when I shifted into my wolf. It was only then that I heard the branch snap behind me. I spun around and saw Embry standing there, his eyes wide in shock.

"You're…you're…you're the wolf girl?" He whispered stepping back slowly. I shifted backing knowing it was no use to stay in wolf form.

"Embry, please hear me out. Please." I pleaded and while he was still startled he slowly nodded.

"I'm not like you. I don't phase, I shift. And…and I can control the four elements of nature. Please don't tell Sam! Please don't tell any of the guys Embry, please I'm begging. This is my secret to share. And I'm not ready to share! I won't tell your secret either. Never." I pleaded again. If he told, my life would become a huge mess. The pack wouldn't leave me alone. They'd want me to probably to either join or leave. I couldn't do that, this was my home as much as it was for them. Embry stared at me for a moment, I could almost see the gears grinding at work in his head and after a minute he spoke,

"You know I thought it was weird that you would want to go to remote country while it was snowing out, so I guess this explains it some. I feel like part of me already knew. You seem too…too different; but not in a bad way in a magical way. I won't tell. I never would have. You've kept our secret, so why shouldn't I keep yours?" I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand,

"You're the only person who knows, so we have a lot to talk about if you're willing to listen. There's also something I want to show you if you're okay with this." I asked hoping he wouldn't run from me thinking I was some crazy girl.

He squeezed my hand and to my surprise responded quite excitedly, "I'm all ears!" I smiled and hugged him, thanking him for being so understanding.

I walked him through the woods and pretty much explained everything that came with my wolf half. But I left out my imprinting situation, for now. He was such a good listener though, asking questions and politely listening. By the time we reached where I usually fly to my island we had just started talking about me and my element powers.

"What do you see?" I asked gesturing to the open ocean.

"The ocean?" He said confused like it was a trick question.

It was.

"Exactly, now watch." I held up my hand and swiped it across the air. The fog mixed with snow flurries that had been covering my secret island lifted, revealing what was hidden behind it. He looked at me in awe.

"How do we get there?" He asked excitedly.

"We swim! I usually shift into a bird but I'll swim with you today. So shift or phase into your wolf," he looked at me cautiously "Remember I trusted you, so you can trust me! It'll be cold but you should stay warm enough and I'll make sure it is nice and sunny on the island." I told him. He nodded and backed into the brush and out emerged a wolf that was a light brown. I smiled at him and he gave me a wolfish grin. I shifted into my wolf and nodded my head toward the ocean. I walked into the water and when I got deep enough started swimming. I looked behind me and saw Embry following. When I made it closer to the island I sped up and climbed up onto the island. I turned around to see Embry back in his human form. His mouth was open and was staring at the island in awe. I shifted out, now soaking wet, as was Embry; I made sure the clouds moved away from the sun for awhile to allow us time to dry off.

"Well come on then." I said gesturing to the island ahead of us.

"This is amazing how'd you find it?"

"I found the island from looking on maps and then I just jazzed it up with all this!" I said gesturing around me. He nodded and started walking through the island. We spent a good hour n' a half talking about our lives. I learned that Embry was the first of his friends to shift, making him the fourth wolf. He lives with his mom in a small house on the outskirts of La Push. We talked about school and how we have a few classes together. We were lying on the top of a hill in the middle of the island, watching the clouds pass. I'd left my phone and bag in Embry's car completely forgetting about it, so we had lost track of time rather quickly.

"We should probably be heading back." I told him after quite a while of silence. He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. Once we had made it back to the mainland we started for the truck. The wind really picked up on our way black, blowing leaves and snow out of trees. Suddenly I heard a voice; it started very faint as if someone in the distance was shouting to us.

"Do you hear someone Em?" With his super good hearing I know he would have heard it.

"No it's just us out here, with the wind this crazy I would have definitely been able to pick up on another scent." Well that was odd, maybe it was just the rustling of a bunch of leaves. However, as soon as the thought left my head I heard the voice again and it was clear as day, no mistaking what was said and who the voice belonged to. As urgent as the wind through the trees, the voice of my Grandmother told me that we must hurry back at once, Embry is late for his patrol and questions are starting to be asked.

"We have to hurry. You're late for your patrol." I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"What? Crap. How do you know?"

"The spirit of my Grandmother just told me." I told him. He looked at me clearly confused but didn't ask any questions; instead we just took off running. We were about ten minutes from the truck when I stopped and pulled Embry to a stop as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't keep it in anymore, someone else has to know, and someone who I can go to about it.

"There's something I need to tell you. Um…Paul and I…um well…imprinted on each other." I said quietly. He just looked at me, obviously taken aback with surprise.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked bewildered by the secret I had let him in on.

"Nope, afraid I'm telling the truth." It had felt good to tell him, a weight off my shoulders.

"I can't believe him. I didn't even know you guys had talked all that much. He must be fighti-" I cut him off; I didn't need to know what I already had found out.

"I just thought I should tell someone and well you're the only one who I can. Thanks for letting me get it off my chest." He nodded but grabbed my hand still and pulled me onward towards his truck.

We made it back to the truck and Embry jumped in , starting it quickly.

"I can't believe how long we were out there for." Embry said and I could tell he was still trying to process everything I had told him this afternoon.

"Yeah I know it's easy to lose track of time out there. It's just so peaceful." I told him, trailing off at the end and after that it was basically a silent trip, both of us worried about the consequences ahead of us.

Embry wanted to drop me off first, but I knew trouble would be waiting for him with the pack and I wanted to make sure he didn't get in any.

"You don't have to come with me Ren." Embry told me again truthfully.

"Yes I do. I don't want you getting in trouble for my tardyness. I can cover for you." We got out and headed toward the house where I had met that woman at earlier, Emily. I figure this must be their central hangout. A man much bigger then Embry came barging out of the house and if looks could kill we'd be dead, because he didn't look happy one bit.

"We have a schedule for a reason Embry! Where the heck have you been? What if one had gotten through, what if someone had been hurt or killed. What if we needed you to help and you weren't there to help defend the reservation from those filthy blo-" He stopped his rant when he finally saw me emerge from behind Embry.

"Who is this?" He asked sternly. Clearly flustered by the man who I came to recognize as Sam, the Alpha, it took Embry a moment to respond.

"I'm his tutor!" I blurted out before my mind had a chance to catch up with my words.

"Tutor?" Sam asked puzzled and now clearly confused with what was going on.

"Yeah Embry needed help in his biology class, he has a massive exam coming up and I told him we could study today. I wanted him to stay and finish his study guide and we kinda lost track of time, the reception in the library is really bad. It won't happen again and so um on that note, I'll be leaving now. Call me later Embry." I quickly turned to try to leave, hoping to get out of that awkward situation before it got any worse.

Of course however, it got worse.

"You can't walk home this late by yourself. It's dangerous out there, do you not remember what we told you earlier." Demanded Quil who had now joined Sam outside in the interrogation. I was getting really tired of these boys underestimating that I couldn't protect myself. As I was trying to tell him that I really didn't need to be walked home I saw movement from the house and caught sight of Paul in the doorway, my heart rate sped up just by the sight of him. It was Embry who knocked me out of my trance of Paul by telling me I should just let Quil walk me home.

"Alright, alright let's get going then Quil." I told him then turned to Embry and gave him a quick hug, "Thank you for everything Embry." I whispered as quiet as I could in his ear, but I knew the others would still hear it. I glanced once more towards the doorway and caught Paul's confused eyes, clearly having heard what I whispered to Embry. I decided to just smile and give him a small wave, which must have caught him off guard because he flashed me one of his dazzling smiles and waved back.

The walk home with Quil was awkward; we were still learning how to act around one another. When we had made it to my street I turned to look at Quil, "This is far enough; I really don't want to have to explain this to my parents quite yet. Nothing against you Quil, it's just my parents and I have really been bumping heads here lately." I really hoped he would just let me walk on my own.

"I would really feel better if I walked you to the door Ren." Quil said and I returned a glare to him. Then almost as if it had been planned an urgent sounding howl pierced the air. Quil froze up, "Um…actually yeah I guess this is close enough, I'll see you around cousin." And with that Quil took off in a dead sprint down the road, not once looking back.

I battled for a minute on what I should do, go home and forget I even heard the howl, or don't go because it could be the trap, or go because they may be in danger and need help. I settled on the third option but decided I would go in stealth mode. I glanced around making sure the coast was clear then ran into the woods, shifting into a raven as soon as I was completely within the tree line.

And off I flew through the dark night towards the howl.

** What are y'alls thoughts? I know there hasn't been a lot of Paul and Ren action but no worries we will see lots in the next chapter! I want to be sure their relationship grows naturally and not too quick! - C


	7. Chapter 7

**Art of the Elements**

 **Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that I have been MIA for so long. Life just got really hectic and I honestly just lost momentum with this story and where I was wanting it to go. But I am back now, and hopefully on a better schedule. I hope y'all like this chapter enough, it is the first thing I've written in a while, so let me know thoughts.

And as always everything other than the plot and my OC's belong to Stephenie Meyer!

Enjoy and happy reading!

\- C

 **Chapter 7**

Perched on a branch just out of sight, I waited, and I listened. I didn't smell vampire, but the pack was posed ready for attack. Each one of them stood as still as a statue, expect for two. Both Paul and Em were ever so slightly twitching their tails. They were nervous about something, and the fact that it was only the two them worried, didn't settle well.

They must have finally put a plan into action to "entrap" me and I just couldn't let their efforts go unseen.

I flew to the ground, shifting upon contact, poised and ready for whatever they were going to throw at me. But first I wanted to have a little fun with it. I dashed off to the side of the forest that Sam was facing, weaving in and out of the trees, which were almost out of his range of sight. I wanted him to know I was there. It only took one dash between the trees for him to pick up on my scent. I heard a low growl escape from his muzzle, and then more followed.

Good, they knew I was here. Now for the fun.

I shifted again this time, now into my tell-tale osprey. I flew up through the trees and then across the clearing, they didn't notice me this time, still locked onto to the trees. I banked back around towards the clearing and then, tucking my wings in, I fell towards Sam. As I passed over him, I extended my wings, brushing his ears, startling him completely. He jumped and turned for me, but I was too quick, already perched on a low branch just outside of the clearing. Now I shifted into a field mouse and took off again into the clearing, racing between the high grass, I was unnoticed in the dark. As I got close to Sam, I raced up his front leg, across his back and down his tale. He snapped his head around to try to get me when I was on his tail, but I was still too quick for him, and always would be.

He ended up snapping his tail and just looking foolish. The other wolves weren't sure what was going on, but Em knew. Even in his wolf form I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh. I raced back for cover at the edge of the clearing and prepared for my grand finale. Sam was clearly heated, and this would really top it off. I raced back into the clearing, still as a mouse, and right as I neared him, I turned into a western tiger swallowtail butterfly. I gently flew up and perched myself on his head, flapping my yellow wings, illuminated by the moonlight.

At this point I had probably taken it too far, but I was having so much fun. Honestly, Sam deserved this, after turning the whole thing practically into a witch hunt. What was even better, Sam didn't even notice me perched on top of his head at first. It wasn't until Embry let out a full-blown wolf laugh that Sam noticed, immediately dropping his head to the ground to get me off. I was still quicker and just flew up into the sky above the clearing.

Landing on a branch that extended over the clearing, I shifted into my disguised human form. From up here I could see that Paul too was now laughing, while the others looked clearly pissed.

"Did you really expect me to be easy to catch?" I shouted from my perch. Every head whipped towards me, and Sam raced towards the tree, I laughed, "Silly Sam, you can't climb, up here I am safe."

Sam rushed into the woods, and walked back out in human form,

"Enough fucking games. You pose a risk to my pack by not revealing yourself, and I will not allow this to continue. You either come clean now and we will decide what to do with you, or I'll make sure the next encounter we have will not be a pleasant one." His demeanor had rapidly changed, it was clear that anger coursed through his veins. A wave of fear washed over me, but it wasn't a feeling of mine. I looked to Paul and felt it again but stronger.

I wasn't about to reveal my secret to Sam, he had no right to demand it from me, I haven't caused them trouble, hell I had even saved their asses.

"You won't get me to reveal who I am. Hunt me down if you want, but I will always be faster, stronger, and a step ahead of you. I mean no harm to your pack or your people, but this forest is my home now too. The only aggression you will get from me is what you provoke from me. Don't forget I fought against the bloodsuckers alongside you. Leave me to my own devices and I'll leave you to yours." Sam just stared at me; the anger still evident in his face.

"If you ever even look at a member of my pack wrong, or god forbid you hurt one of my people, I will not hesitate to kill you. Call this a truce or whatever you want, but do not forget those words." With that he shifted back, his shorts ripping to shreds, and turned to the pack, clearly instructing them on something. The pack took off back towards town, but Paul hesitated on the edge of the clearing.

I stepped off the branch and let myself fall to the ground, shifting into my wolf before impact. Our eyes locked, and my heart fluttered. If I kept this secret, Paul and I could never truly be together. I tilted my head towards the moonlit sky and let out the loudest howl I could muster. This has just been so much, I never asked to be hunted down by the pack like this. I have never even been prepared for this. Even when I finished howling, I could still hear it echoing through the trees, no doubt the people of La Push heard it.

When I brought my head back down, Paul had vanished into the night, leaving me alone in the cold moonlit clearing.

When I woke the next morning, I could hardly get myself out of bed. By the time I had returned to my house, and crept through the window, I only had a few hours till sunrise. I really needed to cut back on the late nights. I dressed for school and made my way downstairs, expecting world war three to break out upon my parents seeing me, but there was no one there. I found a note on the dining room table from my parents saying they were called out on a last-minute conference and that they would be back in a few days. At least I could have some relief on the home front for the time being. Casp and Cal were already gone or maybe they never came home last night either. If there is one thing this family could work on, its communication. I sent Em a quick text to see if he could pick me up before class, but after a couple minutes of no response back I decided to just go ahead to school on my own. I was so sleepy I didn't even have the energy to shift into a wren or my wolf, so I just started down the road on my own.

About three minutes into my walk a black truck passed me and pulled over to the side of the road. I racked my brain trying to think of whose truck that could be, but I was clueless. I walked slowly to the passenger side of the truck and was relieved to see Paul.

"Want a ride East?" That same glimmer of hope I saw the other day was back in Paul's eyes. I nodded and proceeded to climb in his truck. "Did your brothers leave without you this morning?"

"I think so, which is really no surprise, they always leave without me."

"Well if you want, I could pick you up and take you to school, I could even take you home after school." There was that glimmer again, that damn look was going to get me in trouble one day, I just knew it.

"Sure Paul, thanks, that would be nice." Maybe getting to spend more time with my imprint is exactly what I needed in my life right now.

"So, last time I saw you I told you I would like to hang out again sometime, would you still be interested in that?" My heart did a little flutter hearing him say that.

"Yes Paul, I really would," I turned to face him and was rewarded by getting to see his dazzling smile, "That smile of yours, it's really something isn't it? I bet that's how you get all the girls." He gave a little chuckle at my joke.

"No, my dear, this one is reserved just for you." He turned and looked over at me now, and I could've sworn that smile got bigger. Who would've though Paul Lahote would have me blushing at 7:15 in the morning?

"Oh, and a smooth talker too, now aren't you quite the catch." I'm glad playful banter like this wasn't hard to do with him.

"So how does Friday work for you? I can pick you up at 5." Now it was my turn to have a smile on my face.

"Sounds perfect Paul." The rest of the ride to school was nice, we took the time to get to know each other.

We parted ways at the door and as I walked to my locker, I noticed Embry standing beside it.

"Hey, you didn't answer my text this morning!"

"Oh, but I did." He got this devilish look on his face and turned and peered down the hall to where Paul was at his locker.

"You set us up didn't you!" He only gave me a smirk, but then his face got serious.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, opposite the way of Paul to my dismay, and instead into a janitor's closet.

"What the hell Embry! What are we doing in here?"

"Okay I have two things to say to you. First, you're my fucking hero the way you basically fooled Sam. But most importantly, two, don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Sam takes being Alpha very seriously, as he should, and while I do think he has over reacted in regards to you, Sam will stop at nothing to keep his pack and tribe safe from what he thinks may be a threat, and that does include you." Embry was right, I can't ever pull something like that again, I can't risk everything.

"You're right Em, and I won't do it again."

"Wow, okay, was expecting a little bit more hostility from you, but I'm glad that wasn't the case. I know Sam has really gotten under your skin and I'm sorry. He really is a good guy, he's just very protective."

"I'm sure he is a good guy, but I have to be protective of myself too. I do promise to cool it on the teasing though." Embry thanked me and I gave him a hug and then we parted ways from the closet.

The rest of the week went by fast and without incident. Paul would drive me to and from school, we joke and chat on the ride, and by Friday I was getting excited for the date. Paul still hadn't told me what he had planned for the night, so I was hoping it wasn't anything bad.

My parents were set to get home on Monday, they had extended their trip longer than they had expected, which was no surprise, so I told Paul it was okay to pick me up from my house. I had just finished making my curls look presentable when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced once more in the mirror at my sweater and jeans and ran down to get the door.

Standing there, in the doorway, I had never seen someone as good looking as Paul was. He made jeans and a simple black shirt look like they were meant for the runway. His hair was slightly damp, and his scent of forest and fire was stronger than ever. I swear just by being near him my senses heightened even more.

"Hey" we both said at the same time, after breaking out of our trances of each other.

"Ready to go?" He asked, reaching for my hand. I nodded and let him lead me to his truck. We were driving in the direction of his house, so I figured that's where we were going to have the date. We pulled into his driveway and came to a stop at the very top. He turned off the truck and climbed out to get my door.

"Aren't we going to drive down the rest of the way?" I was confused as to what the plan was here.

"Here, we're headed this way." He took my hand again and led me across from his house towards Emily's and Sam's. Now I really had no clue what was going on. "Tonight, is a bonfire night where the elders come out and tell stories to the rez. Thought you would enjoy hearing some local history."

As he finished explaining we turned the corner behind the Uley's house and I came face to face with Sam, my grandfather, the rest of the pack, and a few other elders. My eyes locked with my grandfather first and then Sam.

This was not the date I had in mind.

** I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next couple days! Hope y'all liked this one! - C


End file.
